xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltedrose
Coding/Layout belongs to IcyFrappe and FrostyLeSnowMan. If you are to take any of it without asking or getting permission, it will most likely end up being removed.. If you want to use this format or coding, please ask permission first and then credit at the bottom. The coding was given to me by IcyFrappe and was used and slightly changed with permission. W I L T E D R O S E I N F O R M A T I O N Hint: Click the arrows for in-depth information! ➟ W I L T E D R O S E L A B E L : Current Label: Wiltedrose : Initial Label: Overtkit, Overtpaw, Wiltedkit, Wiltedpaw : Assigned Gender: Female : Assigned Pronouns: She/Her : Determined Sexuality: Demisexual, Heteromatic : Relationship Status: Single : Determined Orientation: Neutral : Current Age (Months): Twenty two ➟C R E S C E N T C L A N G R O U P :: “What can I say..? CrescentClan is the home I never deserved. They gave me strength and lifted me up, supported me when I told them my story. CrescentClan has been through plenty, and although I worry about it, I will remain loyal. I will remain loyal till my last drop of blood has returned to the Earth.” : Current League: TBA : Current Ranking: TBA : Current Apprentice: TBA M I E N Hint: Click the arrows for in-depth information! ➟ D I S P L A Y A P P E A R A N C E : Physical: Wiltedrose is a small sphynx feline with peach fuzz for fur, meaning that her fur isn't really fur. Since she has calico markings, if she had fur, she would be a calico cat. Since she doesn't exactly have a fur pelt, her colors are just the markings on her skin. Her main color is an off-white color that is seemingly more of a pink. The second color is the most dominant color she as, as it's a off greyish-brown and is seen throughout her body. On top of that, she has cream, darker grey, and even black calico markings. Her eyes are a beautiful sea foam green color. Her body frame is small and muscular, and her tail is rather long. Her skin is also very wrinkled and soft to the touch. Wiltedrose is often seen hiding in the shade, as she can easily be sunburned. She also gets very cold in the winter, so it's very hard for her to survive in extreme temperatures. : Scent: Wiltedrose smells like mint and a worn out rose. To be specific, spearmint and a Rosa Peace rose. : Vocals: TBA : Extra: Wiltedrose is currently 9.2 pounds and is around 8.7 inches to her shoulder. Her claws are currently a white color and her paw pads vary in color. : Pelt Colors: TBA ➟ P E R S O N A P E R S O N A L I T Y : Favorable Traits: tba : Neutral Traits: TBA : Opposing Traits: TBA : Goals: TBA : Fears: TBA, side note for myself,, maybe include a quote above on how she feels about her pers and appearance : Health: TBA : Stats: TBA : Attractions: TBA : Turn Ons/Offs: TBA C O N N E C T I O N S Hint: Click the arrows for in-depth information! ➟ B A C K G R O U N D L A B E L : Disclaimer: Not all bullets are listed below. The bullets that are not listed are the single and double purple bullets, as all of them are relatives and/or family. But the triple purple bullet is listed. : Bullet Guide: Click Here : Name/Relation (Bullets): : "Description/POV on Character" : Bearheart/Great-Grandpa : : "I never knew the man, since he died long before I was born. But I've learned to respect the idea of him.. I just want to know more so that he isn't an idea anymore." : Whitefur/Great-Grandma : : "Like Bearheart.. I didn't get to know Whitefur. She died when I was very little, and I know my Grandmother was upset about it. I hope she's okay, if Starclan is real and if she's there." : Hollywhisper/Grandma : : "Hollywhisper is growing older by the minute. She's like Pine in a way, but not the same. She's nicer, more understanding. I do love her.. And she used to be an amazing warrior. I'm very jealous of her pelt, the red is brilliant and her eyes match it perfectly. She's a very wise cat, and I wouldn't be here without her." : Coalfur/Grandpa : : "Coalfur is a good match for Hollywhisper. He loves her and takes care of her, like any old tom should do for his mate. He's very gentle and kind, but he forgets a lot of things. I want to know more. Where did he come from..?" : Shadowheart/Grandpa : : "I'll never know him, and I'm glad. He scares me.. The idea of him, I hope he stays an idea.. But I have mixed emotions. I have mixed emotions for my father's side of the family. I do want to know who he is.." : Willowsong/Grandma : : "She sounds beautiful. But, I don't want to see her. I don't think it would be the best option.. And I don't want to be around her. She gave birth to future monsters, after all.. I hope she knows that.. I really hope she knows." : Panthercreek/Great Uncle : : "Blueshell talks about him to my cousins a lot. I've seen him around the camp but, I never really talk to him. He's close to Pine. I don't go to Pine. But, I do love him, he's my uncle after all." : Teafoot/Great Uncle : : "He follows my uncle around like a baby bird needing food! But he makes me laugh and has always been there for me. I just wish he still was." : Fangcall/Great Uncle : : "Leopardsong has told me about Fangcall.. How he did it to himself when he was younger. There's no doubt about it, Fangcall loved Leopardsong.. But he wasn't happy. I can understand it, this world sucks. But, why did he do it if he knew that Elkslip and I were newborns? That my mother needed him..? That I needed him. I wonder what would have happened if Fangcall and Leopardsong had kits.. But who was he..?" : Leopardsong/Great Uncle : : "One of the most beautiful cats I've ever see. Her Bengal pelt is marvelous and she's got the personality to match. She's so nice to me and she's a really amazing aunt. I love her dearly. I wish that she would perk up.. It seems like she isn't as happy anymore. Maybe we can find her someone. Maybe she'll move on from Fangcall.. Maybe." : Sagescent/First Cousin : : "Sagescent is my adopted first cousin, and she's the daughter of both Tea and Panther. Her parents are very serious about their work, and Sagescent is, too. But Sage knows when to play games and rough house. She used to do that with me all the time. She was one of my queens, watching over me at a young age. Sage.. She's the best. She's like a big sister to me. I really love her." : Mooseleap/Uncle : : "The fatherly figure in my life.. Though I don't see him much, since he is a senior warrior and is constantly busy helping Elkstar, he knows everything. He and Blueshell took good care of me, my half siblings, and my cousins/their own kits. I couldn't thank Mooseleap enough." : Blueshell/Aunt : : "She was the mother I never had and always will be. She's so wonderful. Caring for Elk and I, caring for Snake and Pepper.. Caring for her own kits along with that and still managing to be the medicine cat of the clan. So wonderful. I couldn't thank her enough. She's my mother. She really is." : Elkstar/Step-Father : : "You killed my father. You murdered and took away the only feline I could have learned to understand. You pushed away the only hope I had to get away from you and that clan. You ruined everything. And to add onto it, you became my mother's mate. And you had five kits, and speaking of which, three of them are assholes, just like you. Have fun, nine lives don't last forever." : Pinesong/Mother : : "First, she ignored my father's attempts and hints. Second, she never told anyone about the rape. Third, she didn't tell her family about Elk and I. Fourth, she named Elk after someone she isn't related to. And fifth, she named me Overtkit. That bitch can rot in hell." : Chippedear/Father : : "I don't think I'll ever fully understand. He loved my mother more than anything since they were young. He did so much for her. He was her best friend. But why would he go after her like that.. Why would he rape her. Why would he keep... I want to understand who my father is. I want to know more. I need to know more." : Ragged/Uncle : : "I cannot find the words to describe this monster. I want him dead. I want him to run along the Thunderpath, limping as the blood trickles from all of his wounds. I want him to be crushed under the charcoal colored circles that carry the monsters. I want him to be kicked aside and shot to death. He killed Goatkit because he was small and weak. And he manipulated Tragedy. And he got Palmtree to help." : Tragedy/Aunt : : "I feel bad. But I don't. She was always twisted.. She just needed someone to hit the button in her brain and turn on the evil within her. It's intertwined with her veins.. She's a tragedy, her name really does say it all. Damn." : Fangskip/Cousin : : "tba" : Panthersoar/Cousin : : "tba" : Tinyfoot/Step-Brother : : "God, he was so kind when he was younger. So adorable. All of the she-cats are falling for him. His grey calico/tuxedo markings. They don't know. He's just following Coconutfeather. Doesn't wanna be rejected and left out in the cold, that's all. Rat." : Cloudfern/Step-Brother : : "Dirty rat. He was so nice to me when he was young. He was the big brother, but I of course was the big step-sister. I'll never understand why he snapped at me that day. I'll never understand why he chose to follow Coconutfeather and Tinyfoot instead of coming with Pepper, Snake, Elk, Sage, Fang, Panther and I. I'll never understand. Dammit.." : Coconutfeather/Step-Sister : : "Snot nosed fuck! Yes, she's my step-sister, but she's evil. She might be beautiful, with fluffy long fur and she might be 'Daddy's Favorite,' but I see right through her fucking tricks. She just wants the attention. After all, she did tease me for having virtually no fur. Called me a rat, she should look in the water." : Pepperfur/Step-Sister : : "Pepper is the prettiest out of my mother's second. She's the smartest and the smallest. She's precious. My baby sister, along with Elk, of course. She and Snake look after each other. I love Pepper. She's so kind and caring, and she's got the most innocent personality, even being older she's so innocent. Keep her that way." : Snakepelt/Step-Brother : : "He knows as much as I do. Snakepelt might be younger than I am, but he's bigger and stronger. If you're looking for the tough guy in the group, you're looking at Snakepelt. I love him dearly. He protects Pepperfur and Elk and I and Blueshell and Sage.. He protects us all. I don't know what I'd do without him. A good friend, even better step-brother." : Elkslip/Sister : : "Elkslip is the best sister I will ever have. She is the one who I would go to.. Along with my other few whom I love dearly. With her disability, I do feel fairly bad. But I know that she can get around just fine. Elkslip is just amazing. I love her so much and I don't know what I'm doing when she's not with me." : Goatkit/Cousin : : "Goatkit.. I will never know him. From the way that Blueshell has described him.. I'm guessing I would have liked him. He was like me, small, muscular, but with the weird fur. I wish I had gotten to know him before.. Before Palmtree." : Palmtree/Cousin : : "I know what she did to Goatkit. As my cousin, she is family. But she is a monster. Murdering her own sister with the help of them.. I will never forgive Palmtree. What did it take for her to murder Goatkit? Why did she do it? Where did she put the body.." ➟ A S S O C I A T E G R O U P : Bullet Guide: : Click Here : Name/Rank/Relation Bullets: : "Description/POV on Character" : ???/???/Mate Bullets: : "tba" : Ravencall/Warrior/Previous Crush Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Rank/Close Friend Bullets: : "tba" : Impstar/Chieftain/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Sinister/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Co-Sinister/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Sup-Druid/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Druid/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Druid/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Druid/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Sup-Reaper/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Reaper/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Reaper/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Reaper/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Sup-Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Heathen/Relation Bullets: : "tba" : Name/Rank/Relation Bullets: : "tba" “They named me Overt because they were scared of who I would become.. And what I've become, is a rose. I might be a little damaged and a little older, but baby, I've got my secrets. Be scared of who I am, it looks good on you.” Hint:Click on the words below to find out more. Her History.. Read with caution. This is where the warning is applied.. I have the history.. It's currently being edited.. So TBA.. Category:Feline Category:Original Character